CREPUSCULO
by kaede-nina
Summary: DOS MUNDOS DISTINTOS TENDRAN QUE UNIRSE PARA LUCHAR CONTRA EL ADVERSARIO, UNA BATALLA DONDE PUEDEN PERDER LA VIDA SETO X JOEY, FUMMA X KAMUI, DUO X HEERO Y
1. Chapter 1

**CREPUSCULO**

Se dice que el primero de ellos fue Caín, el primer asesino, que, por el crimen que cometió, fue maldito por Dios y transformado en vampiro. Exiliado de su gente, Caín se vio forzado a vagar por los límites de la civilización, atemorizado por el sol y sediento de sangre. Conoció a Lilith una maga, que le enseño algo de sus artes, pero como él estaba maldito, los poderes que aprendió eran distintos de la Verdadera Magia. Uno de estos fue como usar su sangre para invocar poderes místicos, como crear a otros como él. Transmitió la maldición a tres mortales, conocidos como la segunda generación. Éstos, a su vez, crearon a trece más, y estos voraces seres depredaron de manera descuidada a los pobladores del mundo y los utilizaron como marionetas en sus fraternales feudos. Caín, enojado por este comportamiento, prohibió la creación de más progenie. Reunió a sus chiquillos y a los chiquillos de sus chiquillos, y creó una gran ciudad, la Primera Ciudad del mundo, en la que vampiros y mortales coexistían en paz. Pero como estos eran demasiado ambiciosos la paz no duro mucho, Caín desapareció, y como la tercera generación se vio libre de las reglas comenzó a crear nuevos vampiros irresponsablemente. Fue así como los clanes se formaron

Los clanes se expandieron por todo el mundo, sembrando discordia y miseria. Aunque cada sucesiva generación de vampiros era más débil que la anterior. Los vampiros lucharon entre sí, clan contra clan, y así, desde las antiguas rivalidades de la Primera Ciudad, nació la Gran Yihad, que todavía se está librando. Los Vástagos cometieron sus peores crímenes durante la temprana Edad Media. Durante este período, la mayoría de los vampiros gobernaron de forma abierta, asfixiando bajo su nocturno control tanto al campesino como al señor feudal. La población vampírica alcanzó niveles exorbitantes, y en aquélla época dio la impresión de que los vampiros dominarían para siempre.

Los aterrorizados campesinos hablaron de los monstruos que habitaban entre ellos, y la Iglesia comenzó a escuchar. Las noticias de algunos asustados clérigos, dio como fruto a una frenética Inquisición, y los vengativos humanos se alzaron en una oleada de sangre y fuego. Aunque de manera individual son mucho más poderosos, incluso el más fuerte vampiro no pudo resistir frente al gran número de mortales. Muchos fueron arrastrados fuera de sus guaridas y expuestos al fuego y a la luz del sol. La Inquisición y la revuelta de los vampiros "anarquistas" hicieron creer que la Estirpe no sobreviviría.

**CLAN VENTRUE**

Descripción: Anticuados, tradicionalistas, sofisticados y distinguidos. Creen en el buen gusto por encima de todo lo demás y trabajan a fondo para hacer sus vidas cómodas. Cautos, honorables, sociables y elegantes. Un Ventrue nunca olvida las actitudes y creencias de sus días como mortal. Llevan el monopolio del control político de la ciudad. Capaces de casi cualquier cosa por mantener su control sobre la política de las ciudades y son enormemente protectores hacia su reputación. Los Sangre Azul.

Nombre:Seto Kaiba

Edad: 500 años, único Vampiros de los tres creados por Caín. Jefe del clan. Posee un carácter frio y distante. De ojos azules la piel canela y cabellos castaño. Tradicionalista, Sofisticado, distinguido. Se rige por 6 reglas

· No matar a otros vampiros (solo los vampiros regentes pueden disponer de la no-vida de otro, siempre y cuando tengan MUY buenas razones),  
· No hacer Vasallos sin permiso,  
· No revelar la verdadera naturaleza a seres humanos,  
· Respetar el dominio de otro vampiro,  
· Responsabilizarse de las acciones de los Vasallos mientras estén al cuidado de uno.  
· Manejar el dominio propio.

Nombre: Mokuba Kaiba

Edad: 250 años

Es el hermano menor de Seto. La unión que hay entre estos dos hermanos es muy grande y cualquiera de los dos haría cualquier cosa por el otro. Mokuba siente una gran admiración por su hermano mayor. Ambos poseen un medio hermano llamado Duo, éste es muy diferente a ellos.

**CLAN TOREADOR **  
Los miembros de este clan son orgullosos, regios, muy excitables y cultivan gustos caros. Se interesan por la belleza de una forma que ningún mortal puede penetrar. Nada importa tanto como la belleza, aunque en muchos casos la búsqueda de la belleza se ve arrollada por la búsqueda de placer, y se convierten en poco más que en entusiasta. Consideran su misión: proteger el genio de la raza humana. Están realmente enamorados del vigor y la pasión de los mortales, y nunca se cansan de maravillarse de sus creaciones.

Nombre: Duo Maxwelljefe de su clan

Edad: 350 años

Es un joven muy alegre tiene los ojos de color violeta, cabello de color café amarrado en una larga trenza. Amante de los seres humanos. Es hermano de parte de madre de Seto y Mokuba.

Nombre: Eiri Uesugi

Edad: 350 años

Amigo de Duo, primo de Fuuma y Seishiro, encargado de las relaciones exteriores, tiene un carácter serio.

**CLAN TREMERE**  
Son extremadamente organizados. Son agresivos, muy intelectuales y manipuladores, y sólo respetan a los que luchan y perseveran contra toda dificultad. Creen que deben utilizar a los demás clanes con el fin de prosperar. `_Sé amistoso con ellos, deja que piensen que somos iguales a ellos, pero nunca olvides que servir a nuestro clan es lo primero y principal'_. _`Si debes utilizar a tus amigos en servicio del clan, sabrás que no has perdido el tiempo'_. Su conexión con la sangre es profunda y se rumorea que pueden usar la sangre de formas especiales para obtener poderes extraordinarios. Mantienen un grupo ordenado estrictamente y muy jerárquico, que no permite a ningún extraño contemplar sus acciones internas. Llevan abrigos negros o incluso capas con cuellos altos y vueltos hacia arriba, con símbolos arcanos bordados en el forro y talismanes místicos.

Nombre: Fuuma Monou jefe del clan

Edad: 450 años

Es de carácter serio, primo y mano derecha de Seto, está encargado de la seguridad del clan, tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Seishiro.

Nombre: Seishiro Monou

Edad: 300 años

Es frio y siempre consigue lo que quiere, está dispuesto a destruir a quien se interponga en su camino.

Nombre: Yami Atem

Edad: 450 años

El mejor amigo de Seto y su consejero

Fuuma que noticias tienes

Nada alentadoras me temo, Seto, la situación está cada vez peor, Devlin se ha aliado con Relena Peacecraft

Esos idiotas, no saben que están cometiendo un terrible error al subestimar a los humanos

Y están buscando más aliados

Fuuma necesito que vayas al frente, y veas con tus propios ojos la situación así podre tomar una decisión

Está bien Seto

Más tarde

Mokuba has visto a Duo

No Seto

Demonios cuando entenderá que no debe hacer amistad con eso seres tan insignificantes

Pues es una manía que será muy difícil que la olvide

Búscalo, dile que desde este momento están prohibidas las salidas, la situación no es buena, tengo muchas cosas de que preocuparme, no puedo estar preocupándome también por sus irresponsabilidades

Está bien hermano, déjalo todo en mis manos

Al menos tu eres más centrado que ese tonto

Supongo que la rebeldía la heredo de su padre

Seguramente

Hola Moki, Seto

Dónde estabas

Fui a visitar a unos amigos, y se me hizo tarde

Eres un irresponsable, casi esta amaneciendo, que hubieses hecho si el amanecer te pescaba a medio camino

Lo siento Hermano, pero nunca dejaría que eso pase

Mira Duo, no entiendo que le vez a esos seres tan insignificantes

Seto, ellos son diferentes a nosotros, siempre andan creando cosas hermosas, y no pienso que sean insignificantes

Ellos son muy peligrosos para nosotros, no volverás a verlos

Tú no puedes prohibirme eso

Claro que puedo, soy tu hermano mayor y también soy el jefe del clan, no puedo estar preocupándome siempre por las tonterías que haces

Pero hermano

Es una orden Duo, está prohibido salir del castillo, hasta nuevo aviso espero que cumplas con mis ordenes

Está bien hermano, ahora me retiro –se marcho a su habitación, no estaba de acuerdo con aquella orden, pero sabía muy bien que no servía para nada discutir con Seto porque cuando tomaba una decisión era difícil hacerlo cambiar de idea

Mokuba

Sí Seto

Vigila a Duo, no le gusto para nada mi orden y estoy seguro que no la acatara, ese tonto no se da cuenta que lo que hago es por su bien, esos humanos no son confiables, están acostumbrados a deshacerse de las cosas que ven como amenaza

Está bien Seto lo mantendré vigilado

Gracias Mokuba, lamento dejar este asunto en tus manos, las cosas no están nada bien y necesito a cada uno de mis subordinados en alerta

Lo sé Seto, no te preocupes, somos familia y debemos cuidarnos

CLAN MALKAVIAN

Todos están locos. Son verdaderas criaturas del caos. Sin embargo, también son conocidos como payasos y bromistas. Tienen una reputación de conducta sádica y de tener poco control sobre la humanidad que aún conservan.

Nombre: Duke Devlin jefe del clan

Edad: 400 años

No está de acuerdo con las reglas impuestas por Seto, y ha decidido rebelarse y vivir a su propia manera, se ha aliado con los Brujah

CLAN BRUJAH

El clan Brujah se compone casi completamente de rebeldes de un tipo u otro, que buscan continuamente la expresión definitiva de su individualidad. Tienden a ser testarudos, muy agresivos, despiadados, sensibles a los desaires y extremadamente vengativos. Son los más incontrolables de todos los Vástagos.

Estos descontentos tienden a ser fanáticos en sus diversas creencias; lo único que les une es su deseo de derrocar el sistema social, ya sea vampírico o mortal, y sustituirlo por uno de su propia creación (o no sustituirlo por nada). El clan está poco organizado y celebra reuniones informales de forma sólo ocasional.

Nombre: Relena Peacecraft

Edad: 250 años

Es la nueva líder de su clan después de la muerte de su hermano Milliardo Peacecraft, ella desea vengarse de los humanos y algunos vampiros que llevaron a su hermano a la muerte


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Hermano esto no se ve nada bien

Lo sé Seishiro, esto es peor de lo que esperaba, Seto no estará nada contento cuando se entere que el clan de los Nosferatu se han unido con Devlin

Que aremos hermano

Lo mejor será informarle de todo esto a Seto, él decidirá qué hacer

Creo que es lo mejor

*/*/*/*/*/*//**

Al siguiente día

Hilde por favor cúbreme

Pero Duo, son ordenes de tu hermano

Lo sé pero les prometí que iría, ellos me estarán esperando

No entiendes Duo que es muy peligroso, si tu hermano se da cuenta que no estás en el castillo habrá muchos problemas

Es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda, si pregunta por mi le dices que estoy durmiendo o te inventas algo

Pero Duo –ya no pudo decir nada más pues Duo salió corriendo – Duo tonto me vas a meter en un gran aprieto

Hilde ¿qué sucede?

Señor Mokuba lo lamento, yo no pude detener a su hermano

Ese tonto de Duo nunca aprenderá, no te preocupes yo me encargare de cuidarlo

Gracias Señor

En la aldea

Y donde esta ese amigo tuyo, Trowa

Pronto llegará Wufei, no seas impaciente, aun es demasiado temprano

Me parece muy extraño que solo se presente en las tardes cuando el sol se está ocultando, solo los vampiros hacen eso, no será uno de ellos

No digas tonterías Wufei, Duo trabaja hasta tarde en el castillo de los Kaiba y solo puede salir cuando a terminado todos sus deberes

Si tu lo dices, pero a mí nadie me quita que hay algo extraño en ese sujeto

Hola chicos, de que hablan

Hola Quatre, de tonterías, es que a mi primo se le ha metido en la cabeza de que Duo es un vampiro

Jajajaja esas solo son leyendas, no existen ese tipo de seres inmortales

No son mitos ni leyendas Quatre, ustedes tienen suerte de vivir en un lugar donde nunca pasa nada, pero yo que vengo del exterior se que no son simples leyendas, porque mis padres fueron asesinados por cosas como esas, y se como son ellos así que cuando vea a tu amigo sabré si es o no un vampiro

Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde pero me dieron trabajo extra, y es por eso que llegue recién

No hay problema Duo, ya que todos estamos aquí podemos empezar con el entrenamiento, así me olvidaba él es Wufei, mi primo, sabe mucho de futbol, llego ayer del exterior

Mucho gusto, soy Duo Maxwell –y le extendió su mano

Lo sabía, tú no eres como nosotros

Jejeje de que hablas

Me parecía muy extraño que solo salieras por las tardes, aunque Trowa dijo que es por tu trabajo, sé que no es cierto, tu mano está demasiado fría, eres uno de ellos verdad

No sé de que hablas, tengo problemas de circulación por eso es que siempre estoy frio

No mientas, eres un vampiro

No te miento

Pruébalo

Que quieres que haga

No te preocupes aun no se ha ocultado completamente el sol, así que si como dices no eres un vampiro estar expuesto a los rayos del sol no te hará nada, y si mientes quedaras seriamente dañado, bueno morirás –Duo estaba tan concentrado en la forma de salir del palacio que no se fijo en la hora

Espera

Que tienes miedo

Yo no puedo exponerme al sol, porque sería mi muerte

Lo sabia eres un maldito vampiro

Yo…

Te lo dije primo, agárrenlo no dejemos que se escape

Que están haciendo –trataban de apresarlo pero era más rápido

Vas a morir, porque seres como tú no merecen estar en este mundo – saco una botella de agua y la echo a la pierna de Duo, el agua era una de sus debilidades, sintió como aquel líquido le quemaba la piel

Espera yo no les hice nada porque quieren dañarme Trowa, Quatre se supone que somos amigos

Tú nos mentiste Duo, te hiciste pasar por humano

Entiende Trowa, se no está prohibido revelar nuestra verdadera naturaleza –no podía moverse con facilidad por la herida en su pierna, tampoco quería usar su fuerza, por miedo a lastimar a los que creía sus amigos

Atémoslo, y pongámoslo en el sol para que se queme –habían logrado atarlo y lo estaban arrastrando así los últimos rayos de sol que quedaban en el horizonte

Por favor muchachos, nunca les haría daño

Cállate, nadie va a creerte, los de tu raza solo saben mentir

Espera –ya estaban cerca y él no podía zafarse de las ataduras

Si yo fuera ustedes, le quitaría las manos de encima

Quien eres tú

No te gustaría saberlo- y empezó a atacarlos lanzándolos lejos

Moki lo lamento

Seto va a enfadarse por esto –le quito las cuerdas que tenia, lo ayudo a pararse y lo llevo hasta el castillo, todos los jóvenes que trataron de dañar a Duo estaban inconscientes, al caer después de ser lanzados por Mokuba, éste quería quitarle la vida al que parecía el jefe de todos ellos, pero tuvo que contenerse, porque no quería más problemas

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, Mokuba llevo a Duo hasta su habitación y mando a traer sangre para que su hermano bebiera y se recuperara

Toma, sé que no es buena, pero va ayudarte a cerrar esa herida

Lo siento Moki, por favor no le digas nada a Seto

Debí romperles el cuello por esto

Te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho

Eres un tonto Duo, esos seres no merecen tu compasión, no entiendes que tus supuestos amigos estaban dispuestos a dejarte morir, exponiéndote al sol

Ellos estaban asustados, es por eso que actuaron de esa manera

Tonto, deja de defenderlos

Yo…

Duo dónde demonios estuviste, te ordene que no salieras

Lo siento Seto

Que ha sucedido

Nada –trato de ocultar sus quemaduras, pero el olfato de Seto era muy agudo, olía carne quemada, se acerco a Duo y lo miro detenidamente hasta dar con las heridas de su pierna

Quien hizo esto

Fue una torpeza mía, no me di cuenta que aun era temprano y me expuse al sol sin darme cuenta –trato de mentir

Que sucedió Mokuba

Duo le miro de forma suplicante para que no dijera nada

Lo siento Duo pero Seto debe saberlo, esto no puede quedar así

Mokuba no por favor

Qué demonios sucedió aquí, estoy esperando que me den una explicación

Los que Duo llama amigos trataron de matarlo

Te dije que podía pasar esto, pero nunca entiendes Duo, no me dejaste otra alternativa, dejaremos este lugar, ordenare que te traigan una doncella para que te alimentes

Mokuba porque se lo dijiste

Porque trataron de matarte, si yo no llego en estos momentos estarías muerto

Yo

Si tu no valoras tu vida, yo sí, Seto, tu y yo somos hermanos, nuestra raza se está acabando poco a poco, por culpa de seres como los que tu tanto proteges, es que no lo entiendes

Lo siento Moki, de verdad lo lamento

Es mejor que descanses, y te recuperes pronto

Seto estaba completamente furioso, sus hermanos lo sabían muy bien y estaban preocupados

Eiri

Si mi Lord

Llama a los jefes de esta aldea y a toda su población

Lo haré enseguida

Que aras Seto

Desde este momento la protección que decidimos dar a este pueblo se ha terminado

Cuál es la razón

Trataron de matar a mi hermano, Yami

Entiendo –Yami sabía que cuando se trataba de Mokuba y Duo, Seto era implacable –donde iremos ahora

He decidido que todos nos repleguemos a los castillos de Paris, es lo suficientemente grande como para todos nosotros

Es lo más razonable


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En la aldea

Que te ha sucedido hijo

Nos atacaron unos vampiros Tía

Esos solo son cuentos cariño, los vampiros no existen

Lo que Wufei dice es cierto mamá- ella sabía de su existencia por ser la esposa de uno de los jefes de la aldea

Será mejor que los cure

En la casa Raberba

Dime que sucedió realmente Quatre

Lo que te dije padre, un vampiro nos ataco

Que estaban haciendo para que los ataque

Nada

Mírame a los ojos y dímelo otra vez

Nosotros no es…,

Dime que paso, por el bien de todos

El primo de Trowa, trataba de eliminar a uno de ellos, que se hacía pasar por humano, pero llego su amigo y lo rescato

Sabes cómo se llamaba, al que trataron de matar

Te acuerdas que te dije que tenía un amigo que trabajaba en el castillo Kaiba, pues él siempre nos mintió, Duo es un vampiro

Cariño perdona que te interrumpa, pero acaba de llegar un emisario del castillo, nos han convocado a una reunión dentro del palacio

Gracias querida, será mejor que todos nos alistemos para ir, no es bueno hacer esperar al Señor Kaiba

Si cariño

Y tu Quatre también alístate

Dos horas más tarde en el palacio Kaiba, toda la población estaba reunida, también los jefes de cada clan exceptuando a Duo

Supongo que se preguntan por qué los he convocado

Mi lord sus razones debe tener

Así es, tengo una muy buena razón, les pregunto por cuánto tiempo hemos estado protegiéndolos, para que nada malo les pase, tenemos un convenio, pero ustedes han roto ese trato, como se atrevieron a dañar de esa forma a mi hermano menor

Mi señor no tenemos ninguna información sobre eso

Estas diciendo que miento

No mi señor, pero nadie en la aldea cometería tal acto, todos ellos saben que deben respetar a todo ser vivo

Pues parece que tus enseñanzas no son valoradas por todos

Mi señor si alguien de la aldea los ha dañado, deberá pagar por tal crimen, usted en persona decidirá su castigo, y respetaremos su decisión

¿No importa si eso significa la muerte de esas personas?

No Mi lord, si eso hace que su ira sea aplacada

Mokuba, dime quienes fueron

Mokuba se acerco a cada uno de ellos y los fue separando de los demás

Fueron ellos hermano

En total eran ocho jóvenes, los jefes del pueblo no podían creer que sus propios hijos estaban implicados en ese problema

Espero que no se arrepienta señor Raberba

Como le dije Lord Kaiba, respetaré lo que usted decida

Entonces, su castigo será la muerte, los demás pueden retirarse

Mi señor si me lo permite me gustaría ser yo quien les dé el final que se merecen a estos mortales

Está bien Seishiro, puedes hacerlo

En la habitación de Duo

Hilde dime donde están todos

Al parecer se han reunido para decidir qué pasará con todos nosotros

Y porque no me llamaron

Porque tu hermano ordeno que descansaras

Debería estar decidiendo junto con ellos lo que se hará de ahora en adelante

Lo mejor que tu puedes hacer es descansar, estuviste a punto de morir

Ya estoy mejor, la sangre que bebí, a curado casi por completo mis heridas, gracias

No deberías darme las gracias a mi sino a la persona que te dio esa sangre

Cuando este mejor iré personalmente a agradecerle

Bien ahora descansa

No puedo, será mejor que vaya a esa reunión, yo tengo que decidir lo que es mejor para mi clan

Duo tu hermano va a enojarse

Lo siento Hilde pero es por el bien de mi clan

En el gran salón donde todos estaban reunidos, Seishiro había comenzado con la tortura, el jefe de la aldea había ordenado a toda la gente a quedarse para que viesen lo que les pasaría si volvían a cometer aquel acto contra Lord Kaiba y todo su clan. Había pasado como quince minutos y Duo entro al gran salón

Seto porque no se me aviso que todos los clanes estaban reunidos –aun no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría en aquel salón

Duo que haces aquí ordene claramente que debías descansar

Hermano ya estoy bien

Duo retírate

Había demasiada gente en aquel lugar, sus sentidos aun no estaban bien, es por eso que no había podido sentir el olor a sangre que había en el lugar

Que está pasando aquí –giro hacia la derecha y vio que sus amigos estaban separados de los aldeanos y cerca de Seishiro, se acerco rápidamente a ellos y se interpuso en el camino de éste

Maxwell será mejor que te retires y dejes que termine mi trabajo

Ya es suficiente Seishiro, no dejare que los dañes más

Si apenas estaba empezando, además ya se decidió su destino y tú no puedes hacer nada

Claro que puedo hacerlo, si deseas matarlos primero tendrás que hacerlo conmigo

Eso es absurdo, sabes que si nos ponemos a luchar, nuestra batalla puede durar horas, días, o hasta años porque tenemos similar poder, aunque en tu estado lo más probable es que yo te gane, pero la pelea no es contigo, así que levántate

No lo are

Parece que eres el único interesado en la vida de estos mortales, hasta sus familias los han abandonado, no crees que eres patético

Duo miro al frente y se dio cuenta que el padre de su amigo estaba presenciando tal atrocidad

Señor Raberba, como es posible que usted permita esto

Joven Duo, en este momento no solo está en juego la seguridad de mi hijo, también lo está de toda la población, y créame que es un sacrificio que debo aceptar como jefe de la aldea, mi corazón está destrozado, por lo que está ocurriendo, pero es una responsabilidad que debo asumir como jefe del poblado

Yo…- no pudo decir nada más porque vio como ocho cabezas caían al suelo, no había sentido cuando su hermano menor se había acercado a ellos y en un golpe limpio les quito la cabeza

Creo que estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo con esto, tenemos cosas más importantes que debemos discutir, Señor Raberba puede llevarse a sus muertos

Todos se quedaron asombrados por lo ocurrido, los pueblerinos tomaron a sus muertos y se los llevaron

Mokuba, nunca espere esto de ti

Si deseas odiarme Duo puedes hacerlo, pero debes madurar de alguna forma, sin poner en peligro a tu clan

Todo el pueblo se había marchado y solo quedaban los vampiros

Fuuma cuál es la situación

Devlin se está fortaleciendo, los humanos también, será una batalla dura

Tú qué opinas Yami, crees que es conveniente que nos movamos a Grecia

No lo creo Seto, es muy arriesgado

Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos en este pueblo, ya que nadie lo conoce

Alguien está en desacuerdo con la propuesta de Fuuma

Yo no estoy de acuerdo hermano, no podemos usarlos como escudos, si la guerra llega hasta aquí este pueblo será destruido, creo que ya han sacrificado bastante

Entonces que sugieres Duo

Retirémonos a nuestra Fortaleza en el vaticano, es la mejor que tenemos

En estos momentos eso es muy peligroso, perderíamos a muchos más de los nuestros

Seto oía atentamente cada argumento, pero tenía que tomar una decisión para que su gente no muriese

Tendremos que escondernos entre los mortales y ocultar nuestra naturaleza de nuestras presas, y en unas pocas décadas, sólo nos recordaran como mitos, Fumma, encárgate de todo, el palacio es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos los que sobrevivieron

Está bien Kaiba

Eiri, llama nuevamente al señor Raberba

Si Lord Kaiba, enseguida lo are

Seto porque los odias tanto, estos humanos nunca te hicieron daño, siempre han estado a tu servicio

Duo tú no entiendes –le dolía que su hermano siempre lo juzgara

Que es lo que no entiendo Seto, que siempre piensas en ti, antes que en los demás

Basta Duo Maxwell, no dejaré que trates así a nuestro hermano, tú y yo nunca tuvimos que sufrir ninguna persecución, siempre hemos vivido en paz gracias a que Seto nos ha estado protegiendo, y deberías estarle agradecido en vez de siempre recrimínale cualquier decisión que tome, hasta esos mortales que tanto proteges saben ser agradecidos –Mokuba estaba completamente enojado, cosa que pasaba muy rara vez

Duo se que muchas cosas no las comprendes, porque aun eres muy joven y has vivido lejos de los peligros, pero puedo asegurarte la decisión que he tomado no solo nos beneficia a nosotros, sino también a ellos, porque una vez que todos los nuestros estén en el palacio, lanzaremos un hechizo que nos hará invisibles ante cualquier tipo de criatura

Seto perdóname, se que a veces hablo sin pensar, tu también Mokuba, se que la decisión que tomaste fue muy difícil para ti, lo siento

Y los tres hermanos se abrazaron

De esa manera todos los vampiros sobrevivientes de los tres clanes se reunieron el palacio de Kaiba y se prepararon para dormir por largo tiempo, hasta que las cosas mejoraran, dando instrucciones especificas al jefe de la aldea y a su junta para que nada los despertase hasta que llegase el momento


End file.
